


Fair Confessions

by Skylawolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fair Games, Fluff, Sweet Bucky Barnes, fair/carnival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylawolf/pseuds/Skylawolf
Summary: Bucky confesses his feelings to the reader awkwardly at the fair. Fluff





	Fair Confessions

Avengers Fun Night, something that Tony started, usually took place in the common room and all they did was watch a movie. This time though, Tony bought a ticket to the fair for everyone on the team.

In hindsight, she should have known that this was something Tony set up to embarrass her. Tony had divided the team into pairs and he "just so happened" to pair her with Bucky. She'd fallen for him after their first conversation. Now don't get me wrong, she can still talk to him, just as long as someone else is around. Little did she know, he felt the same way. However, there was no one on the team around them. They were both nervous and a little awkward. 

After going on a couple of rides and grabbing something to eat, they ended up at the game booths. Then Bucky noticed a small teddy bear that held a heart, on the heart were words that read I love you. He figured he couldn't get more forward than giving her that. 

The balloon pop would be the easiest for him to win. He'd thrown knives before for training and missions, the darts couldn't be that different. He'd gotten the bear in no time and handed it over to (Y/N).

"You know I'm not good with words, but I mean that." He'd gestured to the heart. It was a confession, one that shocked (Y/N) to her core. He actually liked her back. No, not like, the heart said love.

"I do too, love you, I mean." A small admission and she'd found herself in his arms with his lips on hers. She was sure that she was hearing his heart beat in time with her own. 

Once they were separated she felt him huff out a laugh. "I can't believe it took this long to tell you." 

She laughed quietly. "To be fair, I didn't say anything either." She was glad that she didn't say anything. The way that everything had happened tonight was perfect and something she would treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work on here. I have a tumblr which is @skylawolfstarlight is you want to go there.


End file.
